


Muffled

by CurryMilk



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Marston, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryMilk/pseuds/CurryMilk
Summary: After a successful train robbery, Arthur decides to punish John for his wrecklessness.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've posted in like, 5 years, so I hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry that I suck at summaries.

This wasn't the first time they had this sort of encounter.

John would wait until the camp was either silent with sleep or too drunk to notice him slipping into Arthur's tent for their usual meetings. 

This particular night, the camp was in an uproar. The gang had scored a decent take from a cargo train bound towards Saint Denis, and of course that called for a celebration in their eyes.  
Drunken tunes flowed freely from Javier, Bill and Uncle, who were gathered around the fire with a few others. Dutch and Hosea had been watching from his tent when John had made his way over to Arthur, who had left the festivities earlier on the claim that he was too tired from the day's events. The pair shot him a suspicious look, but said nothing else as he slinked off to the other’s tent.

The tent flap opened and closed quickly as John entered and looked down at Arthur, who was laying back on his bed lazily flipping through his journal. 

"Took ya long enough," he muttered without looking up. 

The younger man swallowed and looked away from him. Even though this had been going on for months, John still found himself at a loss for words around him at times.

"Didn't want to raise any eyebrows," he responded after a few moments of silence. "Dutch was reprimanding me anyway." 

Arthur set his journal down and laughed softly. His ocean blue eyes locked with John's and he cracked a smirk.

"Yeah, you were acting pretty stupid today. Barely waited for his signal before you went in guns blazin'." He taunted. 

John looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't have much of a choice. The law was already on our tail by the time we hopped it." 

The bed creaked and his eyes darted back over to see Arthur standing in front of him, a smirk still plastered to his face. 

"You gotta learn to listen to what you're told, Marston." John's breath hitched slightly as he felt Arthur's hands finally make contact with his body. One stayed firmly planted on his hip, but the other trailed up to cup his face, tracing along his scars with the thumb. The older man leaned in slowly, lips ghosting over his neck. John found himself unconsciously tilting his head to accommodate the other.

"You know what happens when you don't listen, don't ya?" He whispered.

The warm breath on his neck made John's knees buckle slightly, and he balled his hands into fists in a feeble attempt to keep his composure. 

"I get punished…" John said softly, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

Arthur chuckled gently and slowly kissed his way across his jawline. He knew better than to leave any marks; neither of them could afford the chance that someone would decide to point it out. 

"That's right, Johnny. You get punished." He purred. He pulled away to get a look at John, face already pink and pupils blown wide with need. "Now we wouldn't want that now, would we?" 

The dark-haired man bit his lip and shook his head slowly, not breaking contact with the other. "No sir." 

Arthur smirked and tightened his grasp on the other's hip, slowly looping his finger into his belt loop and tugging him forward so they were closer together.

"Then get on your knees."

That was all John needed to hear before he dropped down to the tarp under his feet, looking up like a dog waiting for a bone.

Arthur sat back on his cot, making quick work of unzipping his tented pants. He pulled his half hard cock out and gave it a few lazy pumps, smirking at the way John licked his lips unconsciously at the sight. He let go and brought his hand to the other's head, running his hands through the silky black locks. 

"Get on with it then." He ordered.

John didn't hesitate to inch forward toward the cot. He wrapped a hand around him and moved his hand up and down slowly, looking up at Arthur for approval. When he said nothing, he leaned in and licked the tip slowly, relishing in the groan that left the other's lips.

He boldly took more into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly on his cock. Arthur bit his lip to stifle a moan, and John found himself wishing they were in a place where he would be able to hear the other man's sounds of pleasure. 

He brought his other hand up to squeeze his balls gently, his tongue swirling around the head in his mouth. He savored the salty fluid that was leaking from it and dragged his tongue over the slit to draw more out. Arthur's hand tightened in his hair and he let out a low sigh. 

"Easy now, you don't want me to blow it before I have the chance to be inside you, do ya?" The blond purred, looking down at the other. 

Part of John wanted him to finish in his mouth already. He loved how good the other tasted and the way he bucked his hips uncontrollably when he was on the brink of orgasm, but he knew there was more coming tonight, so he shook his head. "No sir." He said and smiled coyly.

Arthur slipped off of the cot slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable creaks that came from it. Unfortunately, while it wasn't as comfortable as a bed, fooling around on the ground was much safer than moving with the loud squeaks from the cot. 

He pushed John to the ground slowly and crawled over him, eyeing up the other like a coyote in a chicken coop. He pressed his hips against the other's and cracked a grin at the whimper that left John's throat. He was always much louder than Arthur, so he was more of a hassle when it came to doing these kinds of things within the camp. 

"Did you get hard from sucking my cock, Marston? Who am I kiddin', you were probably hard the moment you stepped in here." He taunted and rolled his hips more, watching intently as John bit his lip hard. He slowly undid the other's belt, mentally cursing himself for causing more noise from the clanking metal, but it didn't seem like anyone had taken notice.

He backed off and reached for a small tin under his cot, unscrewing the lid. "Flip on your belly. Ass up." He ordered, watching as John scrambled to get in the position he requested. 

He pulled down the other's jeans slowly and scooped out some of the petroleum jelly from the tin, smearing it on his fingers evenly. He trailed his fingers up from John's balls, watching him shiver in anticipation before slowly pushing one in up to the knuckle. 

He heard a grunt from the dark-haired man and smirked proudly to himself. He moved the finger in and out slowly before slipping in another. 

"Gotta get you nice and loose for me. I wanna see you fall apart around my cock." He whispered, watching the blush on his face darken and spread. 

John's breath hitched when Arthur added another finger, his jaw going slack when he curled them at just the right angle to hit his sweet spot. He let out a mewl of pleasure before biting his hand to silence himself.

"Quiet Johnny. Wouldn't want the camp to hear ya now," Arthur warned and moved his fingers slower.

"It's your fault for insisting we do it here and not out in the woods where I can let loose," He passes back, whimpering as Arthur pulled his fingers out.

"I'd rather take my chances with Dutch findin' us than I would with the law. Ya know they'd hang us if they did, at least here we may make it out alive," he retorted. 

John huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Ain't like there aren't places the law don't go." He said and looked back at him. "Hurry up."

Arthur scooped out more of the jelly and spread it over his cock, rubbing it all over the length.  
"Don't get bossy, or I'll send you on out without finishing you off." 

John glared back at him. "You wouldn't dare, you're too far gone, Morgan. I know you wouldn't be able to let me go," he smirked, gaining the confidence to tease the other.

Arthur pressed his cock to his ass and rubbed it slowly along the crack, pulling John up by his hair so his back was flush against his chest. 

"You think I don't have the control to stop? I could end this right now and leave you needy for my cock for the rest of your life." He whispered, running his hand up under John's shirt. "Is that really what you want? Or do you want to shut up and listen for once in your life?"

John fell silent, his blush spreading up to his ears. They both knew he was right, and Arthur let out a breathy laugh, kissing the back of his neck. "That's what I thought."

He let go of him and John went back onto his hands and knees again, bracing himself when he felt the other spread his cheeks. He couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of him when Arthur finally pushed inside.

They both froze and listened for any disturbance outside, but nothing came aside from the drunken ramblings between Bill and Uncle. 

They stayed in silence for a little longer before Arthur leaned down and breathed a sigh of relief in his ear. "Watch yourself, Marston. You're gonna get us caught if you moan like that again." 

John nodded slowly and blushed. "Sorry, it was just sudden is all.." He said sheepishly. It had been a good few weeks since they had last done this, and he was too proud to admit how good that initial push had felt. 

Arthur rubbed his hands over the other's hips gently, looking over him carefully in the dim light. "Will you be able to keep quiet if I move?" He asked.

"Yeah, just get on with it already." John responded impatiently. 

Arthur didn't waste any time giving him what he wanted and started thrusting into him slowly. He gave a few gentle thrusts to make sure John wouldn't moan too loud again, but he started thrusting faster once he saw that he was capable of keeping quiet. He let out soft grunts with each roll of his hips, loving the feeling of John's tightness. 

The younger man, however, was struggling to keep his voice under control. He was biting his lip to the point of bleeding in order to keep silent, and even then little whimpers were leaving his mouth every time Arthur pushed into him. He was rocking his hips back against the other without realizing, meeting each thrust of his hips. 

"Fuck, look at you," Arthur growled in his ear. "You're moving back against me like a dog in heat. And you're so goddamn tight." 

"A-Arthur." John gasped out and looked back at him. From there the blond had a perfect view of John's blissed out face. He was blushing up to his ears; his hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his face. His pupils were dilated with lust and it turned his eyes black. 

The sight of him spurred Arthur on that much more.

He thrust harder into him, angling his hips so he hit his sweet spot dead on. John was melting from the pleasure, whimpering and moaning every time he hit his prostate. 

Arthur brought his hand around to cover John's mouth, shaking his head. "You gotta keep quiet. Next time I should just gag you, Johnny." The younger groaned into the bigger man's hand, looking back at him lustfully. His cock twitched at the thought. The blonde leaned in and bit gently at his ear, drawing another moan from John. "If you keep making noises like that I'm going to have to stop."

"Please don't, I'm so close…" John begged, moaning into his hand. Arthur smirked and gripped his hip tighter, pushing his fingers into his mouth. 

"You need to stay quiet then. I don't want you screaming when you cum." He whispered.

John nodded and looked back at him, his eyes glassy with need. "I-I'll be quiet, just please let me cum."

Arthur pounded him harder, gripping the smaller man’ hips gently. When he felt John’s walls squeezing him tighter and the man’s breath hitching, he stopped his movements.

John whined at the loss of stimulation and looked back at Arthur. “Hey, what’d you stop for?” he asked. He tried to push his ass back to Arthur’s hips in order to spur him on, but the older man didn’t budge. 

“I think you forgot, Marston,” he whispered and moved agonizingly slowly inside him. “This is supposed to be a punishment.” He continued to give light little thrusts into John’s ass, just barely enough to provide any stimulation for the other.

The dark haired man panted and tried to push his ass back more on his cock. Arthur gripped his hips firmly and reached up to pull on John’s hair. “You better quit acting so desperate.”

“I can’t help it; you’re the one keeping me from cumming,” he whined back. 

Arthur scoffed and thrusted forward suddenly. John let out a gasp and buried his face in his arm, just barely able to stifle his moans. The only sounds filling the tent were the slapping of skin and John’s breathy little gasps and mewls.

“Arthur, P-please…” he begged softly, looking back at the other shyly. “Just let me cum already.” 

He smirked and thrust his hips deep into the other, hitting his sweet spot dead on and causing John to moan against his arm. “Fuck, you sound so good when you beg.” he taunted. Sensing that he was going to get loud again, Arthur pushed two fingers into John’s mouth, which he eagerly started sucking on. 

Arthur reached under him to grab his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. The dark-haired man whimpered and bucked his hips into the other's touch, desperately chasing his release. "That's a good boy, You're alright," he said, almost as if he was calming a skittish horse. “Go ahead and cum for me.”

John moaned around his fingers and came suddenly all over Arthur's hand, streaks of white painting the tarp below them. Arthur let go of his cock and grabbed his hips, shallowly fucking him through his orgasm. 

"I'm gonna cum, Marston. You gonna be a good boy and let me cum inside you?" He purred in his ear, rocking his hips into the overstimulated man. John whined and buried his face in his arms, his legs shaking from the effort.

Arthur gave a few more ragged thrusts before burying himself to the hilt, cumming hard inside of him with a groan. John covered his mouth to silence a moan, pushing his ass back onto the other greedily. The blond panted gently and pulled out of him, looking down at the limp man on the ground. Outside the party had died down, and Javier's guitar was playing over the crackling fire.

John rolled over so he could look at Arthur and smiled, his face still red from the night's events. 

"So, you think anyone heard?"


End file.
